No Matter What
by Hi I'm Elsa
Summary: Anna and Elsa, college sweethearts, both finds out that they're sisters. Modern!AU with powers.
1. Sisters

_AN: This is a modern AU with powers, just keep that in mind._

_There might be a few trigger warnings in a few chapters. I will post a warning on top before the chapter if there is one._

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**Prologue / Chapter 1**_

_"Mama told me that she and dad broke up when I was still a baby. I never knew him. I've only seen him in this picture" _

* * *

Anna let Elsa in first then shut the door to her apartment, dropped both their bags and then flopped down the couch.

Anna pushed her lover deep into the couch and kissed her, Anna's hands went from Elsa's shoulders to her face to take Elsa in deeper into the kiss.

"We're here to study, Anna" Elsa pushed Anna off in a teasing manner and pushed her bangs back her wanted look.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go grab something to eat. Can you grab my laptop inside my room?" Anna said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Elsa stood up and headed towards Anna's fairly pink room. Elsa looked around at the usual place, Anna's night desk, the where Anna places her laptop, but it wasn't there. Elsa opened the small drawer of the desk but there was nothing inside but the book Anna was currently reading.

Elsa walked to her study table, moved a few papers that could be hiding the laptop, opened a few of the drawers. It wasn't in there. "Anna, where did you put your laptop?" Elsa yelled hoping Anna would hear.

"It's inside the second drawer on the left of my study table"

"Why would you put it in a place where I won't be able to see it?" Elsa muttered under her breath to herself and opened the second drawer on the left. Elsa pulled out the macbook pro, as Elsa was about to close it, she saw a picture.

Elsa placed the laptop on the desk and grabbed the lone picture. Elsa looked at the picture, just staring at it. Elsa felt the temperature drop in the room, maybe even the whole apartment.

"Elsa?" Anna leaned on the doorframe as she appeared, shivering, Anna must've felt it too. "Is everything okay?" Anna walked towards Elsa and looked at what she's holding.

"Who… are they?" Elsa asked not facing Anna, gripping the picture tight but carefully trying not to wrinkle it. Elsa was on the verge of her conclusion, her eyes were teary, hoping that Anna wasn't going to say what she thought it is.

"Those are my parents. I used to live with my mama before college and I don't really know my papa" Anna carefully whispered knowing that there seemed to be something that is currently bothering Elsa. "Elsa… What's wrong?"

Elsa darted out of the room and pulled out her backpack and rummaged through it harshly, tears flowing down slowly.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

Elsa took out her wallet and took out all her cards and pictures until she found the picture she was looking for.

A picture of a man and a woman, the same people on Anna's picture. "I'll tell you… These are my parents" Elsa pointed at her picture, "And these are yours"

"They're… the same… people" Anna stared at the two pictures back and forth.

Elsa sat down at the couch, she place her palm on her face, wiping her tears away. Anna sat on the other side of the couch trying to think of any possible way out of this. After minutes of awkward silence, Anna finally spoke, "Mama told me that she and dad broke up when I was still a baby. I never knew him. I've only seen him in this picture"

"Papa said the same thing" Elsa continued looking at the floor. Just staring at it. Trying to process everything in. She was trying to calm herself down, bringing the temperature back up before Anna could notice how cold it got. Elsa took deep relaxing breathes.

Elsa stood up and started collecting all her cards and pictures that were scattered, Elsa picked up a picture of her and Anna and placed it behind her credit card, she picked up the picture of her mama and papa and placed it right in front of the wallet.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed out, standing up and touched Elsa's shoulder. Elsa raised her hands and moved her shoulders away from Anna's reach.

"I'm gonna… go" Elsa picked up her stuff, walking towards the door, angrily.

"Wait, Elsa" Anna took hold of Elsa's upper arm, but Elsa wasn't herself, she shoved Anna harshly away from her then slammed the door shut.

Elsa ran out the building, her arms crossed, hands running up and down her upper arms. There was fog coming out of her breath every single time she breathed out. Her breathing was erratic, she had just found out that she was possibly dating her sister for almost half a year now.

Elsa's automatic Mercedes Benz opened upon detecting it's infrared key. Elsa fumbled with her seatbelt but she was having such a hard time processing everything that was happening.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Elsa hit the steering wheel and out of her hands, she produced a small frozen spikes. "Shit"

After years of concealing her other side, it's finally wanting to come out again.

* * *

_I don't know how often I'm going to update but I do have an outline on how the story will go. I hope to meet your expectations!_

_I hope most of you fave/follow/review. Have a nice day!_

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (or click on link on my page)_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


	2. We can try

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**We Can Try / Chapter 2**_

_"Papa, my other personality is coming out again"_

* * *

Anna held her phone to her face, checking her instagram, looking at updates while waiting for Elsa to come out of her class.

_Scroll. double tap. scroll. scroll. double tap._

It kept going, Anna wasn't sure on what to say to Elsa actually. _'Hey, Elsa. There's a huge chance that we're sisters but I still love you' 'Hey, we've been dating since the start of the school year, we can't just end it' Hey, I love you'_

Anna saw people coming out of the classroom, she kept a keen eye on the platinum blonde hair making her way out from the back.

"Elsa!" Anna called. Elsa gulped as she approached Anna with shaky hands.

"Anna… I'm so sorry about yesterday. I-I wasn't myself"

"It's okay" Anna smiled warmly at Elsa. Anna started walking next to the older girl, towards their car, and linked their arms together. "So, where shall we go to eat today?" Anna said acting like this was normal. It wasn't anymore. Everything that happened yesterday ruined their relationship.

"Anna" Elsa sighed. "I-I-We can't do" Elsa stuttered, looked away and closed her eyes.

"We can't do this anymore?" Anna finished Elsa's sentence. Anna unlinked their arms and looked away too. "I figured you would say that" Anna said in a disappointed voice.

"Anna… You know it's just simply wrong" Elsa's voice softened, her arms crossed, held by her hands.

"Yeah, but, we can't just end us like this…" Anna said in despair. Not wanting to let her lover go. "There's a chance that we're not even sisters, Elsa, please. Please"

"It just can't!" Elsa yelled, realizing how hard her voice got. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her palm. _Conceal, don't feel._

"So… That's it… We're done?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes, she wiped it before it fell to her cheek. She doesn't want Elsa seeing how weak she is.

"Yes" Elsa said.

The two fell in an awkward silence. Anna tried to just look up but she kept on unintentionally glance up at Elsa. Elsa kept looking down, using a hand to cover Anna's face from view.

"Can we… Can we at least _try_ to be sisters?" Anna suggested fiddling with her dainty fingers. "I mean… there's a huge chance that we are…"

"We can try"

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed with her knees close to her body, hugged by her arms. She looked at the ticking clock in her room, it was 2AM. Her breathing was getting harder.

"Stay calm" Elsa whispered to her knees as she closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth. "Stay calm" she whispered again.

Elsa stood up, her feet shifting, hands roaming around, she threw everything off the bed table and picked up her phone. Elsa hit one on her speed dial.

Elsa sat down, leaning back on her bed, breathing with the phone rings.

"Elsa?"

"Papa" Elsa breathed out, "My other personality is coming out again" Elsa clenched the phone in one hand and the other up to her her and clenched it.

"Do you take your medicine everyday, sweetheart?"

"Yes, papa. I just, I found out something and it's been on my nerves" Elsa loosened her grip on her hair, slowly calming herself down. Glad that she can talk to someone about her situation.

"What is it? You know you can tell me, Elsa"

Elsa didn't say anything for a few seconds, "I have a sister, don't I?" Elsa asked on the phone, she crawled a little bit and grabbed her wallet on the floor.

"Elsa…"

"I understand, Papa" Elsa opened the wallet and pulled out her picture with Anna. "I mean… I actually got to know her so it's okay… It's just a shock that—you know" Elsa touched Anna's face through the picture.

"Well, how is Anna?" Her Papa ecstatically said through the phone.

Elsa smiled, "She's doing really well. We have a few classes together"

"That's good. Tell her that I miss her"

"Of course, Papa"

"What about your boyfriend?" Her papa asked.

Elsa stayed silent again. Boyfriend, no, Elsa never had a boyfriend. Elsa didn't want her father knowing that she had explored her sexuality and accidentally dated her sister. Maybe that's a topic for a different time. "We broke up, papa. It was a mutual decision. No hard feelings"

Elsa heard her father sigh, "Well, are you okay now, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Papa. Thank you for picking up the phone"

"Always" Elsa's father whispered. "You still coming over Spring Break?"

"Of course, Papa" Elsa smiled, already thinking of flying back to Norway to see her papa. "I can't wait. I was thinking of coming over Winter Break but you're out in a business meeting in London, right?"

"That's right. For Spring Break, why don't you bring Anna here with you?"

"I—uhm—maybe… We'll see, papa"

"Alright, Elsa. I should let you sleep, it's 2 in the morning there. Are you sure you're fine, would you like me to call Kai and send him over?"

"I'm fine, Papa. I got to talk to you. Good morning to you there"

"Goodnight to you, sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you too, Papa"

* * *

Elsa sat inside a coffee shop, a small one. Though, this certain coffee shop was a hidden gem, great coffee, soft music, perfect place to study. It was next to a few other shops, making it a convenient place to hang out.

Elsa caught two figures standing outside the shop, they talked right in front of each other. Elsa saw Anna giggle at something the guy said to her.

Elsa started twirling her pen around her fingers again and again as she watched. The next thing she knew, the guy took Anna in and kissed her. Elsa stopped twirling her pen when she saw the two figures. She dropped her pen. She could feel her blood rise.

The two broke away, the guys raised his hand and waved goodbye, leaving Anna standing outside. Anna looked inside the coffee shop and saw Elsa picking up her pen from the floor. As Elsa got up to see what was happening, she saw Anna open the door to the shop.

"Elsaaaaa~" Anna pulled a chair and sat across the table. "Finals?" Anna picked up one of her books, then made a scrunchy face.

"Did I invite you here?" Elsa said coldly making Anna lean back to the chair. Elsa's other personality came out for a second then Elsa pushed it away immediately, regretting what she had just said.

"I—uhm—sorry, I'll go" Anna pushed her chair back and pointed outside awkwardly and started to walk.

"Wa-wa-wait, Anna. I'm sorry" Elsa stood up and apologized. "I'm not myself right now" Elsa fidgeted with her fingers, her heart beating erratically.

Anna watched Elsa fondle around with her fingers then frowned up at Elsa. "You saw what happened outside, huh?" Anna asked, sitting herself back down on the chair and watched Elsa nod. "He just asked me to grab froyo and I said yes and well… he kissed me and I didn't want to, I just didn't want to be mean. I know this is awkward because we used to date and—"

"It's okay, Anna" Elsa lifted her finger and pushed it to Anna's lips. When Anna stopped talking, "I shouldn't look out for you as an old flame but I should look out for you as… a sister"

"Elsa, I…" Anna hesitated, "I don't know, I just… I still have feelings, I know it's wrong but Elsa…"

Elsa looked at Anna across the table, she saw pain in her eyes. Elsa felt Anna's hands crawled on top of hers, she looked down.

When Anna noticed that it seemed like Elsa was uncomfortable with the situation, she pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap. Anna looked away and coughed.

"Uhm—Any plans for winter break?"

Elsa looked back down to what she was reading after Anna had pulled away. "No, no plans… You?"

"Going home to California… I was hoping that if you're comfortable…" Anna looked up at Elsa, who was still reading her book, "If you want to meet my mom"

Elsa looked up upon realization that Anna wants her to meet her mother.

"I mean, our mother" Anna looked up upon realization. "Yeah" Anna nodded to herself. "I told her about you, I hope that doesn't bother you"

"No, no. I told papa the same thing" Elsa smiled. "I would love to meet _our _mother"

"Great! I'll book your flight!" Anna pulled out her phone and started searching up for flights available. Elsa pushed Anna's phone down gently, at least to see her.

"That won't be necessary" Elsa smiled.

"What?" Anna made a sincerely confused face, "I am not driving all the way from New York down to California" Anna raised her hands, "Nope, not happening"

"I mean… Papa doesn't let me go on public flights" Elsa said pulling her phone out, "We can take our private jet" Elsa looked up at Anna who's jaw just dropped.

"No. Way." Anna looked at Elsa.

Elsa showed her a picture of her phone, a jet that had the name _'Arendelle' _on the side, which was Elsa's last name.

"I always knew you were rich because of your clothes and solo mansion house…" Anna took hold of Elsa's phone and stared at the picture, "But not this rich"

Elsa just admired how adorable Anna looks right now in front of her.

* * *

The chauffer opened the door for Anna, immediately closing the door to not let the icy wind come in the car.

"You won't need all those layers when we get to cali. Mama said the temperature there is 70 degrees. Ahh, California weather" Anna took out of layer of her jacket since it was warm enough inside the car.

Elsa was simply immune to the cold due to her icy powers, she only wore layers to not show herself because of her powers. "I have never been to California"

"Great! We should go to Santa Monica Pier, oh DISNEYLAND, LA has a lot of places that sell delicious sweets, so does Orange County. Oh, I can't wait!"

Elsa listened to Anna ramble about how great California is and such.

Upon entering the jet, Anna ran around the whole place. "These seats are so huge" Anna jumped on top of one of the huge seats and released a relaxed sigh.

Elsa sat down across from her then a stewardess came and asked if they wanted anything. Elsa asked for coffee and juice for Anna.

"Elsa, this is the best" Anna laid down on the seat with her arms used to rest her head on.

"I sure do hope you like it"

* * *

_**Reviews: **__Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far. I do hope that this will story will satisfy you. _

_**Faves / Follows: **__I hope you all keep up with the story and more Elsanna to come! I did not expect to receive so much favorites and follows for this story so I thank you all so much! Btw, you totally blew my email up. _

_I'm in the middle of writing the third chapter and yes, they are on their way to California! This story is probably going to be a three story arc, California, Norway, and then back in New York college to finish the story off._

_Anywhoooooo. So, we just found out that Elsa does in face have Multiple Personality Disorder, that's why she's been changing her personality and mood quite a bit. I hope you got that from the last line from the previous chapter. _

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (Or click on my profile) - I do receive request that I don't post here on FF so you can check those out._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


	3. Snowflakes

_AN: A little bit of fluff at the end. _

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**Snowflakes / Chapter 3**_

_"Let's just say that it represents me" _

* * *

Anna knocked on Elsa's small cabin door. Anna peeked in and saw Elsa holding pills in her hand and a bottle of water on the side.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna asked opening the door wider to show herself. "I didn't know you take…"

"It's prescription" Elsa smiled, she shoved the pills into her mouth and drank water. Elsa wiped water off her lips, "Do you need something?" Placing the medicine back into her small hand carry bag.

Anna sat down at the edge of the bed and touched its fabric. "Uhm—I forgot actually" Anna placed one finger on her chin and tried to remember.

Elsa placed her bottled water down on her desk then sat down next to Anna. Anna took hold of one strand of hair away from Elsa's face, Anna pushed it back to her preferred slick back hair, Anna even defined it as the "Defying gravity hair". Anna looked at Elsa's eyes and saw her staring.

Elsa's heart started pumping harder as she remembered hers and Anna's relationship, before they found out their true relationship.

Anna's hand went from her hair and cupped Elsa's cheek, caressing it slowly. Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa, totally forgetting about their current situation, simply lost in Elsa's eyes.

Elsa allowed it. She allowed Anna to kiss her and she kissed back. Elsa cupped Anna's face immediately and deepened the kiss.

Anna pulled away and started catching her breath. She saw Elsa's face slowly went from frantically in love to a glob of confusion. Elsa stood up, turning her face away from Anna, clutching one hand near her pounding chest, the other massaging her forehead.

"It needs to stop, Anna" Elsa mentioned, pounding both her clenched fists down on the table. _'Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her know' _Elsa mentioned to herself. Elsa looked down and saw frost starting to form from her fists.

Anna stood up and wrapped her arms around Elsa's body. "No one has to know, Elsa"

Elsa froze upon feeling Anna's wrap around her, the frost started to disappear, calming herself down with Anna's touch.

"It can be just the two of us" Anna whispered in Elsa's ear. Anna's grip on Elsa's waist tightened, resting her forehead on the older girl's back. "I love you, Elsa"

Elsa turned around and kissed Anna as hard as she could.

* * *

"Thank you for everything" Elsa waved goodbye to their chauffeur.

"Of course, miss Arendelle. Call us anytime and we shall be of service" Elsa just gave a nod, the chauffeur closed the door and went to the driver's seat and drove away.

Anna took Elsa's arm and linked it around hers. "So, this is home"

Elsa examined the home. This was slightly smaller than her private home in New York.

"What do you think?"

"It seems very comfortable"

"Well, that's just the outside so far, let's go in" Anna tugged on Elsa's arm, bringing all the luggage that she can with her. Elsa took her bags and followed Anna.

Anna rang the doorbell, in a few seconds, a woman opened the door and immediately hugged Anna.

Elsa stayed a little behind the hugging mother and daughter, she just smiled at them. Elsa examined the woman's, their mother's face. It looked like a carbon copy of Elsa, except their mother was a brunette.

Elsa only smiled as she waited. As the two women broke apart, their mother passed by Anna and stood in front of Elsa.

"Hello, I'm Diane…" Diane had slowly extended her arms towards Elsa, waiting for her move. Elsa hugged her mother.

"Hello" Elsa whispered. Elsa looked up at Anna and saw her smile widely.

"It's so great to finally see you again" Diane had her hands on her daughter's shoulders as a tear fell down on her cheek. Elsa raised a finger and wiped it away.

"It's great to see you too…" Elsa said unsure of what to call her, "Should I call you—?"

"Call me with whatever you're comfortable with! Come come, let's go inside" Diane picked up several of the spewed bags on the floor.

Upon entering inside, Anna just carelessly dropped her bags on the floor and jumped on the couch, "Anna, we have a guest. Be on proper behavior"

Anna gave a pout, "Yes, mama" Anna sat up properly and patted the vacant seat next to her. Elsa made her way next to Anna and smiled. "You like it here so far? I don't want to disappoint you"

"I'm perfectly content" Elsa smiled at Anna. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, second door to the right" Anna used her thumb to point to the stairs.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying" Diane had gone up and picked Elsa's belongings, Elsa helped carrying some of her bags too.

The two women made their way upstairs, "I'm really excited to have you around, even if it's only for a week" Diane looked down at Elsa and smiled.

"So am I. I'm really glad that I'm here"

Diane opened a room and entered, she dropped the bags gently on the floor, "This will be your room over the week. Anna's room is right next to yours and mine if at the end of the hallway. I hope this is to your liking, it's probably not as fancy as your room back home"

"It's perfect" Elsa smiled.

"Great. If you'll excuse me, I'm cooking something in the kitchen and I should check on it"

Elsa nodded, upon her mother's exit, Anna's head popped out from the door frame. "Hey"

"Hey" Elsa smiled at the girl's sudden presence.

"So, I was thinking, we should just stay home for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we can go around town. For Christmas, mama always makes dinner… if that's okay with you"

"Anna, everything is good… perfect, even"

Anna took Elsa's hands. "I'm really happy" Anna stood up and looked outside the door to make sure that their mother is out of sight, she smiled and gave Elsa a kiss

* * *

It's been a few days since they had arrived in California, Elsa enjoyed the stay, this was her first time traveling away from her home, aside New York to study.

Christmas was different, through the years, Elsa always had Christmas time with her single father and the servants, who she had considered family, especially those who had been there for a long time, like Kai and Gerda.

Anna came late at night on Christmas day inside Elsa's room, shutting the door tight. Elsa was folding her clothes gently back into her bag and pulling some out to be used for the next day.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa" Anna pulled a small gift from behind her back and shoved it near Elsa. Elsa stared down at the blushing girl and took the gift into her hands.

"Thank you" Elsa whispered gently, she eyed the nordstrom box, she pulled on the smooth silver ribbon, discarded it on the bed and then opened the box.

Anna fidgeted with her fingers, eyes wandering around then going back Elsa's. "It's not much, I've been saving up to buy you something for quite a while now and I thought that this was a good time to give you something"

"Anna… You shouldn't have gotten me anything" Elsa pulled out a beautiful bracelet. It was sterling silver, an infinity sign forming in the middle. "It's beautiful" Elsa whispered as she dropped the box next to the ribbon on her bed then placed the bracelet on. "Thank you"

"No problem" Anna smiled widely.

"My turn" Elsa turned around and hunted inside her luggage.

"What? That bag filled with chocolate wasn't it?" Anna asked waiting for Elsa to turn around. Anna tried to peek at what Elsa was digging out.

"Here we go" Elsa took out a blue box with a white ribbon placed.

Anna's eyes went to the blue _'Tiffany & Co.' _box. "Elsa… Tiffany & Co.? I can't take that!" Anna waved her arms then backed away from Elsa.

"Anna… Just take it"

"Please, Anna" Elsa stared directly into Anna's eyes. With her most gently face, Anna melted, bit her lip slightly, then took the box that was right in front of her.

Anna looked at Elsa to make sure that Elsa was doing the right thing giving her such an expensive necklace. "Are you sure? C'mon, I gave you a $75 bracelet and you give me something that's probably worth more"

"Just take it"

"Fine"

Anna slid the ribbon open, with her finger, she hooked the ribbon in her finger and opened the top, "I sure do hope you know how much money you spent" Anna placed took the small Tiffany pouch, placing the ribbon and box on a desk nearest to her.

Anna opened the small pouch and poured the jewelry down to her palm. Anna eyed the glistening diamonds. A simple necklace with a snowflake in the middle, the snowflake had diamonds around it.

"I—I—Wow" Anna whispered.

"Turn around" Elsa took the necklace on Anna's palm and opened it with her fingernails.

Anna turned around, pushing her braided hair out of the way. Elsa placed the necklace on Anna then clasped it. "There. Can I see?"

Anna looked at herself on the mirror first then quickly turned around and hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa gasped at the quick contact, she smiled and hugged her lover back.

Anna smiled, wiping a tear as she pulled away, letting Elsa see her new necklace.

"It looks beautiful on you" Elsa gripped Anna's shoulders and brought her face down and kissed her. Elsa placed her hand on the small of Anna's back, the other crawling up behind her neck. Anna deepened the kiss, pulling Elsa in more, placing her hands behind her neck.

Anna opened her mouth and Elsa took the opportunity and slide her tongue inside. A small giggle came from Anna's lips and pulled away burying her face into Elsa's chest, to hide the blush she had on her face.

Elsa smiled and brushed the girl's fringes out of her face. She kissed the top of her head.

"Why a snowflake?" Anna asked touching the necklace with her dainty fingers. Feeling the smooth texture, touching the diamonds gently.

"Let's just say that it represents me"

Anna made a slightly confused look but she just smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow? We have a big day tomorrow"

"Get your Mickey ears on" Elsa kissed Anna goodnight and watched her walk out the room.

* * *

_**Reviews: **__I've been receiving great criticism so far and I hope to keep it that way._

_**Faves / Follows: **__Thank you once again! I hope you all keep in tune for more!_

**_Chapter notes: _**_So, I decided that they do get back together but that doesn't mean it's smooth sailing for the rest of the story. _

_I did search up Tiffanny & Co. website and typed in snowflake. I saw a really beautiful and expensive one and I chose that as the necklace Elsa gave to Anna. (You can go to the Tiffany & Co. website and type in 'Snowflake' and it should pop up. The current prince is $2,650 for that necklace)_

**_Coming soon: _**_I introduced Diane as the mother of Anna and Elsa, this isn't the last that you'll see of her. _

_The California arc is mostly going to be fluffy, I don't really want to rush into things. The California arc will most likely be a further introduction to our lovely characters. _

_"Get you Mickey ears on" Guess where they're going for the next chapter? _

_Next chapter will be half Elsanna fluff and romance then the other half will be more focused on Elsa and her parents._

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (Or click on my profile) - I do receive request that I don't post here on FF so you can check those out._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


	4. Ears and Medications

_AN: It's a half Disneyland chapter. If you haven't been to Disneyland, I suggest you book the next flight to Anaheim and go. Just kidding, pull out youtube and watch Tower of Terror and World of Color to understand._

_This chapter is half Disneyland Elsanna fun and the other is Mother/daughter understanding that actually have something to do with the story._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**Ears and Medication / Chapter 4**_

_"There's nothing to fear, Elsa"_

* * *

"How many times have you been at Disneyland?" Elsa asked as they watched the gates open to enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow and fantasy.

"I've had an annual pass nearly my whole life so I don't know" Anna squeezed Elsa's arm and squealed. "I'm so excited. I'm finally home again!"

Elsa just smiled at the ecstatic girl who had her Mickey ears on, wearing a , a lanyard filled with Disney pins, that she called _'Pin Trading'_. Anna bought Elsa a blue Christmas Mickey Mouse crew neck. Elsa bought herself a Mickey Mouse headband, which she both currently wore.

Elsa gave her ticket to the cast member scanning the ticket. Elsa took the sight of the huge Mickey face with the train station behind it. "Do we need a map?"

"I am the map, Elsa. C'mon, let's get on a ride before the line starts!" Anna pulled on Elsa's arm and started walking hand in hand to tomorrowland.

* * *

Elsa tugged her professional DSLR camera as they stood in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. Elsa took a quick shot to adjust the ISO then pointed at Anna, who right at the moment just turned around, her hair swirling.

Elsa looked at the picture and blushed. _'Dear God, she's beautiful' _The sun radiating in her face and hair just looking flawless, the background was perfection.

"Whoa. I'm going to make that my facebook profile picture" Anna took the camera and looked at it.

"Smile" Elsa pointed the camera at Anna again. Anna posed for the camera, a huge smile on her face making a peace sign.

"Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?" Elsa approached a cast member with a camera and quickly accepted.

The two girls made their way to the middle and smiled together. The photographer took a few picture while they changed their poses once in a while. Anna hugged Elsa and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Elsa just looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

Anna laughed, she loved the camera. She lived for the camera.

"Thank you!" Anna took the camera from the photographer's hands and started browsing the pictures. "Ooooh, I like this one!"

"You look beautiful" Elsa said looking at Anna.

Anna blushed and looked at Elsa, "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna waved her arms around trying to find the right words, Elsa only laughed at the young, stammering girl.

* * *

"There's nothing to fear, Elsa"

Elsa gulped as she looked up at the Hollywood Tower Hotel, seeing the window open, a group of people shown, the next thing she knew, the group of people were dropped in a blink of an eye as they screamed.

"C'mon" Anna took Elsa's hand taking ehr to the line.

In the line, Anna hugged Elsa from behind as Elsa read a book on her phone. "You're boring" Anna murmured on Elsa's shoulder.

"Thanks" Elsa said giving the screen a tap on the bottom right to flip to the next page.

As they entered the building, Anna pointed the creepy doll on the couch. "That doll gives me the creeps"

Elsa looked at it and shuddered, it felt like it was going to move anytime now but it didn't.

The cast member led them to the actual ride, they sat in the very front.

"—Hold on to anything that you wish to keep, hats, glasses, loved ones…" The cast member mentioned before the elevator fully closed down on them.

Anna took Elsa's hand and noticed how cold it was, "You okay?"

"Fine… I-I'm fine" Elsa forced a smile to hide her nervousness.

The elevator they sat on started making it's way up, "Say goodbye to the real world" The narrator said, they watched a ghost family disappear and suddenly, everything went black, they could hear screams all around, including their own, they were dropped hastily.

Elsa clutched Anna's hand and the other on the actual rail to support herself from flying up even though there is a seatbelt.

The elevator went up fast again and suddenly there were staring at California Adventure park. They took pictures. Then suddenly the drop again and again. Bringing them back up to the top and finally dropping them one last time.

Elsa let go of Anna's hands keeping it to herself as she noticed that her other hand had frozen the railing that she held on to. With a quick wave, she let the frozen particles disperse into the air. Panic took her but Anna faced her and suddenly everything was fine.

"Oh, man. How fun was that?" Anna cheered.

"Never again, Anna"

* * *

Elsa laid her jacket down on the floor. The couple sat down on the jacket, waiting for the next thirty minutes for World of Color to start.

Elsa had bought Anna a handful of Disney merchandise. The thing that Anna loved the most was the Glow Ears that synchronizes with the show accordingly. Of course, Elsa had bought herself a pair too.

Before that, Anna had her lanyard filled with new pins, bought by you know who. Plush characters that Anna had been carrying all day. Of course, a balloon. The various delectables, dole whips and churros, especially the bite sized churros with the chocolate dipping sauce.

Anna loved everything Elsa had bought her, she felt guilty that Elsa nearly paid for everything. Anna took her glow ears off and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Thanks for today."

"No problem" Elsa kissed the top of Anna's forehead and rested her head on top of Anna's head. "We should do this again sometime"

"Well, we're here for two more weeks, anytime you want to go, we'll be here in a blink of an eye"

"Cool. Next time is my treat, okay?" Elsa didn't answer Anna's question. She wanted to see Anna smile and that's all that matters. "Did you have fun today though?"

"Of course I did" Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her in the cheek.

While waiting for the show to start, the cuddled and talked, keeping each other warm during the cold winter night. Elsa tried to keep herself warm, not letting her powers show.

Five minutes before the show, the audience stood up and started taking their place. Being in the front of the show, they knew it was going to get cold because of the mist that could possibly splash them.

As the show started, the water danced with colors, filled with music.

At times, there was mist that would hit them from above, Elsa wiped the mist off Anna's face with her sleeve. Anna only took Elsa's arm and hugged it. Yelling each movie as they appeared on the mist projector.

Anna kept looking up at Elsa's glow ears to see how the ears and the show synchronized together. Elsa did the same, looking at Anna's gentle face at the same time. Elsa kissed Anna's nose and hugged her.

At the end of the night, the couple decided to order in & out burgers and fries and also milkshake, but Anna made sure she paid for it, even if it wasn't that much.

* * *

Anna dipped her french fry in her milkshake and bit it. "Ah, the best part of today was… being with you" Anna smiled bringing her face close to Elsa.

"Really? Because my favorite part was World of Color, I had to hug you to keep you warm because you insisted that we watch in the very front on a cold winter night" Their noses touched. "But yeah, it was still with you. You're my favorite part"

Elsa kissed Anna passionately, she laughed as she tasted the in & out burger's lingering taste in her mouth. "I love you"

"I love you too" Elsa opened her mouth and took Anna's lips once again, "I should go back to my room. I'm pretty tired"

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow" Elsa took the trash off the bed and threw it at Anna's trash bin, she moved the food to Anna's bedside table.

Anna adjusted herself, getting ready to sleep. A whole day at Disneyland gets you tired from all that walking around. Elsa pushed Anna's fringes off her face to the sides, she kissed her forehead, like a sister. Not to mention acting like a sister for once.

_'Your sister is beautiful. You love your sister, she loves you. I think you should stay sisters and not lovers' _A voice whispered in Elsa's head.

Elsa walked out of the room, closing it gently but her heart started beating fast. She made her way to her room, rummaging through her bag, she made quite a mess looking for her meds.

Her hands were shaking, she needed to take those meds now. Her other personality just whispered to her.

She looked around the messy room, she felt stupid as she remembered that her medication was right on her bedside table, she looked around for something to drink. To no avail.

She headed out the door and made a mad run to the kitchen, opening a bottle of water, she took two pills out, shoving it into her mouth then a huge gulps of water until there was nothing left.

Elsa wiped her mouth with the back of her bare hand, she sighed, feeling better. Mental issues were simply the worst.

"Elsa?" Elsa heard, she looked up at saw her mother smiled gently at her. "Are you okay?" Diane leaned on the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Elsa raised her medication bottle and gave it a little shake, "I just forgot to take my medication since I was so busy with Anna today"

"Is it for your… powers?" Diane pointed at her own hand, Elsa realized what she was talking about.

"You know?" Elsa made her way to the kitchen doorway where Diane stood, she looked around to make sure Anna wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I made sure Anna was tucked in…" Diane explained, she pushed herself inside pulling Elsa with her as she closed the door. "I gave birth to you… Of course I know"

Elsa breathed out, "Anna can't know about this" Elsa explained, "I don't want her to think that I'm a freak" Elsa's breathing became hard.

Diane took hold of Elsa's medication bottle and read the label. They were antidepressants for Multiple Personality Disorder.

"You have…" Diane read it again to make sure.

"I do" Elsa admitted, "That's why I'm always… different. I'm scared that one day my other personality comes out and… takes over… you know? Like that girl from _'Heroes' _she had multiple personality, when the other personality takes over she uses her power and not know anything about it" Just the though of that made breathing hard for Elsa.

"Elsa!" Diane clutched her first born daughter in her arms, "It's okay… It's not going to happen"

"How do I know? I don't want to hurt anyone with my powers" Elsa clutched on her mother's shirt as she cried, she kept thinking about _what if. _"I don't want that"

"It's not going to happen, Elsa. Listen to me… Take deep breaths, I'm here, okay?" The two ladies slid down the kitchen counter and sat on the floor. Diane took hold of Elsa praying that hopefully everything is going to be fine. She clutched her daughter's body into her arms.

Oh, somehow she wished that she became a part of her life more. Such a beautiful woman with problems, but strong to overcome any of them.

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door." Diane starts to sing to her trembling daughter in her arms a song that she used to sing. She sang in a lull tone to comfort her, and it seemed to be working. She continued, "I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered my anyway"

"I know that song" Elsa wiped a tear out of her face and faced her mother. "Papa used to sing it me when I lose control of my powers or my other is coming out… It would always calm me down"

Diane combed her daughter's hair with her fingers, "I used to sing it to you when you were a baby. I'm glad your papa uses it"

"It helps a lot" Elsa whispered, feeling drowsy. "Thank you, mom" Elsa got up feeling more relieved.

"It's no problem, you better go grab some sleep"

Elsa embraced her mother. For the first time in forever, she finally receives a mother's love.

* * *

_**Reviews: **__I replied to some of you, if I didn't, just think of this as the reply. Thank you again for the favorable criticism so far!_

_**Faves / Follows: **__Thank you once again! I hope you all keep in tune for more!_

**_Chapter notes: _**_YAY DISNEYLAND~ How many of you guys have been to Disneyland here in California. I go when I can since I'm an annual pass holder. If you didn't understand any of the attractions, I only wrote down two, unless you count that photographs with the castle. Tower of Terror is a big drop ride where you ride on an elevator and it drops you. World of Color is a show that is shown at night and it's so beautiful. I suggest you all youtube it up if you haven't seen it.__  
_

_Also, the glow ears I'm talking about above are mickey ears that lights up and synchronizes with the shows. If you do search up WORLD OF COLOR, I suggest typing on youtube, 'Glow with the show world of color'_

**_Coming soon: _**_Fluffly California arc, I might end the California arc by the enxt chapter since I don't really have much things planned except for a stronger relationship between Elsa with Anna and their mother. __  
_

_If that's the plan I stick to, I'm going to write a small portion of their life back in New York then fly to Norway where most of the story will occur._

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (Or click on my profile) - I do receive request that I don't post here on FF so you can check those out._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


	5. Did I give up?

_AN: Chapter 5 is finally here! I'm ending the California arc here but I don't think this is the last you'll see of Diane!_

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**Did I give up? / Chapter 5**_

_"Is this why you've been avoiding me for the past two months?"_

* * *

Elsa listened to Anna having a conversation with her father, she braider Anna's hair nicely into a single braid. Elsa wrapped the braid around the top of Anna's head, making a crown like hairdo, with bobby pins sticking on her lips, she pulled one and stuck in on the end of Anna's braid to keep it tight.

"What? You guys are so rich!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa continued to listen as she continued sticking bobby pins into the younger girl's hair. She let go and smiled that it did not fall down.

"Wow, Norway sounds so amazing. Elsa doesn't say much about it to me" Anna continued her conversation with her father.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hands around Anna and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Your hair looks pretty now" Elsa whispered as she kissed Anna's cheek and squeezed her tight.

They heard a knock on the door, Elsa untangled herself from Anna and let the person come in. The door swung open.

"Hi, I made cookies"

"Oooh, cookies. Here's Elsa, Mr. Arendelle" Anna threw the phone to Elsa then jumped out the bed to grab a cookie out of her mother's hands.

"I'll call you later, papa" Elsa laughed as she looked at the mother-daughter. Diane bit her lip as she knew who was on the other line already.

"Do you want one, Elsa?" Anna handed a cookie over to Elsa but Elsa rejected for now.

"I'll be back, I'm going to grab a drink of water" Elsa leaned down and pulled something out of her luggage and immediately placed whatever she took inside her pocket, watching Anna as she faced her mother, shoving a cookie into her mouth.

"Excuse me" Elsa made her way through the door giving Anna a slight pat on her back as she made her way out, light footsteps, she made her way down the stairs, hearing the sound of her pills rattle in her pocket

Making her way to the kitchen, whistling a tune that her mother and father had sang to her when she had been having her attacks.

Grabbing a glass of water, Elsa filled it with water, taking her pills outside her pocket and opening it, she took out two pills. Shoving them into her mouth and then taking gulps of water.

"When are you going to tell her?" Elsa heard from the doorway of the kitchen as she jumped in surprise. Small droplets of water spilled out of her mouth.

Diane quickly grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe her daughter's mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine" Elsa took her pills and shoved it in her pocket again, "I've been thinking of telling her about my mental problems but… I can't tell her about my powers though" Elsa shook her head to herself looking away from her mother.

"I'm sure she wants to know. She's bound to know"

"Soon, Mama. I promise"

Diane remained silent for a few seconds, gathering her courage. "Anna asked me if you could fly to Norway to meet your father"

"What did you say?"

"I can't say no to her. I think if your father let you go meet me, I think it's just fair to Anna as well"

"Thank you." Elsa smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

Diane nodded.

"Why did you and papa split?"

Diane looked up at her concerned daughter. "We lost interest in each other. He's a wealthy business man and… that's not me" Diane scoffed to herself, "We're just two different people"

"But you loved him…"

"Yes I did. When he wasn't a business man, he is the best partner… A charismatic man, loyal, caring, but his business was in the way."

"He loves you" Elsa whispered. "He tried dating once in a while… they never last" Elsa laughed to herself remembering the worst ones that he had dated. "But I can tell that there's someone who still occupies his heart"

Diane blushed as she smiled, she bit her lip and released a sigh. "I left the cookies with Anna, if you want some, you might want to head up now." Diane said grabbed Elsa's glass of water and placing it in the sink. "I like Anna's hair by the way"

Elsa smiled widely, taking the compliment. Elsa saw the blush that her mother had, burning on her cheeks at the mention of her father. Elsa ran up the stairs, see if Anna was still in her room, but she had migrated to her own childhood bedroom, she placed her pills in her luggage. She smiled for no reason.

Elsa walked inside her Anna's bedroom and shut the door behind her. She watched Anna take a bite as she looked at her laptop screen. She still sat on the middle of her bed.

Elsa made her way behind Anna, sitting comfortably behind her, wrapping her arms once again on the younger girl's stomach. Elsa faced the girl who had a half eaten cookie on her mouth.

Elsa leaned forward and took a bite out of Anna's cookie. Leaning in more, their lips touched, battling for the cookie until they didn't know where it was anymore, lost in kissing each other.

* * *

It was back in New York when Elsa started acting funny again to Anna's eyes. The fact that she had been avoiding dates, simply heading home right after class, the way Elsa didn't answer any of Anna's text or calls, except for a simply yes or no question, or short response answers.

Anna dropped by Elsa's home, it was a nice Saturday afternoon, Anna knocked on Elsa's door but to no avail, there was no response coming from inside.

She called but no answer.

She texted, no reply.

Anna continuously knocked, after thirty minutes of no answer. She left.

_'Damn it, Elsa, where the fuck are you'_

Anna headed out, walking back to her beat up car.

Since the subway was too far to use to get from Anna's university apartment to Elsa's home, she had to use her beat up car. Though, she only used it for that reason and going out of town from time to time.

Heading back home, she parked her car, grabbing her jacket in the back, she walked out of the garage and walked out. Walking to the nearest subway station, passing by people, she took steps down, swiping her card to let her enter, then entering the subway heading to midtown Manhattan.

Anna watched the eclectic group of people inside the specific train, there was the typical hobos, the guitarist making his was around New York, the sleeping people, businessmen, college students, awkward costumed people.

Anna stood near the exit to avoid the crowd of people coming out. Anna glanced to her left, far left, as she saw a girl wearing a loose NYU hoodie, a New York Yankees cap, that belonged to Anna, with her hair falling down to a braid. The familiar platinum blondness of the hair gave it away. _'Elsa?' _

Anna kept watch of the platinum blonde, constantly glancing up to see which station they were in. Of course she would, Elsa never took public transportations. She was too nervous for that kind of thing. Anna knew that.

But Anna was sure that this person was Elsa. The way she looked up, the features were uncanny to be someone else.

After another stop, Elsa stood up and walked towards the exit. Anna followed her, even though this wasn't her initial stop. She followed from behind, pulling her hoodie up to hide her face, just in case Elsa decides to look back.

She nearly disappeared from sight when she nervously mixed in with the fast paced crown walking the streets of New York. Heading inside a building, Elsa used the elevator. Anna watched which floor the certain elevator stopped.

* * *

Elsa pulled off her cap and placed it on her lap. It was Anna's.

"I'm scared of hurting her."

"And why is that?" The therapist asked the nervous girl.

Elsa had signed herself up for therapy to calm herself down as her other self had been coming out more recently. Maybe it was due to the fact that her other self did not like the fact that she was dating her own sister.

"My other personality might come and… she's not really fond of Anna… and I'm scared that I'm going to hurt her unintentionally" Elsa leaned back taking a sigh.

"I think it's time you tell her your mental disorder"

"Are you calling me retarded?" Her behavior changed from her usual silent one.

"Elsa, calm down. It's just the term used. Look, take deep breaths" The therapist asked, putting her clipboard down to her lap and told Elsa to breath.

Elsa clenched her fist, "We're done" Elsa stood up placing her cap back on her head. The session didn't even reach the usual hour they take up, it's only been fifteen minutes and Elsa had let it go.

Though her therapist was used to being lashed out with Elsa's words, she let her patient go, knowing that Elsa will calm herself down.

Upon exiting, Elsa saw a girl wearing a hoodie reading a fashion magazine on the waiting area of the floor.

The girl glanced up with an unamused expression.

Elsa was still enraged with her therapist, with Anna right in front of her, she doesn't know how to handle the situation.

"What the fuck? Therapy? What's wrong? Why haven't you told me? How long has this been going on?" Anna questioned slamming the magazine down to the pile of magazines, standing up in front of Elsa.

"Not now, Anna" Elsa shoved Anna out of her way, waiting for the elevator, she pressed the buttons madly. As the elevator opened, Anna joined Elsa inside.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me for the past two months?" Anna exaggerated with her arms yelling at Elsa.

"Not right now, Anna!" Elsa yelled, stomping her feet madly as she stepped out. She stood on the curb, she called for a cab. Anna took hold of Elsa's shoulder to force her to face her but Elsa kept pushing Anna away.

A cab came into view, Elsa slipped in and so did Anna. Elsa gave the address to the cab driver. Anna stared madly at the window and so did Elsa.

"We could deal with the peacefully or not at all"

"I said not now, Anna… Just let it go"

Anna looked at Elsa, angrily staring at herself in the window. She saw Elsa's reflection, she saw a tear fall down and decided to drop it for now. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's hand, lightly above it, sensing cold radiating from it. Elsa quickly pulled her hand away from Anna's.

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered.

"Conceal, don't feel" Elsa breathed out, barely audible to Anna.

* * *

Anna followed Elsa inside the house, locking the front door. Anna watched Elsa sit on the couch, holding her head in her arms.

Elsa took a deep sigh, regaining herself, then looked at Anna. "I have multiple personality disorder" Elsa mentioned, standing up, hugging herself as she winced at her own words.

"Elsa…"

"My other side is… not a fan of us being together. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you"

"Hurt me?"

"Just…" Elsa shut Anna up. Taking another breath. "I just don't want to hurt you, okay? I just… I love you but I can't control myself sometimes. That's why I take medication regularly, I went to see a therapist to help me with my problem, I… I love you and I just want you to understand that I have a mental problem" Elsa gulped to herself, "And I can be a hassle at times"

Anna hugged Elsa from behind, placing her forehead on her back, wrapping her thin arms around her stomach. Elsa smiled as she took her arms and rubbed circles around it.

"That's why I've been acting like… different people"

"Hey… When we found out that we were sisters, did I give up on us?"

"No"

"I'm not giving you up just because of this" Anna got on her tippy toes and kissed Elsa's cheek.

_'Oh, Anna. How do I tell you about my ice powers?'_

* * *

_**Reviews: **__Thank you for the favorable reviews!_

_**Faves / Follows: **__Thank you once again! I hope you all keep in tune for more!_

**_Chapter notes: _**_I ended the California chapter here then I added part of their lifestyle back in New York, which is unfavorable. We see Elsa's personality starting to show again because of... ahem... incest guilt. Which we all went through before shipping Elsanna. _

**_Coming soon: _**_Probably headed to Norway where we see more on Elsa's side of the story. _

_I usually upload my new chapters when I'm done with at least half of the next chapter. But, I actually haven't started writing chapter six yet. I uploaded this so I won't keep you guys waiting for more. I'll try to write as much as I can when I have time._

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (Or click on my profile) - I do receive request that I don't post here on FF so you can check those out._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


	6. Crocus

_AN: Short chapter but they finally arrive in Norway. FYI, I have never been to Norway so I'm just basing it with my info that I found online along with what Arendelle looks like. _

_Also, A crocus is also the flower you see in the Arendelle symbol in the movie. _

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**Crocus / Chapter 6**_

_"It's called a Crocus. It's a symbol of rebirth and spring. In colder regions, it bursts forth while snow is still on the ground"_

* * *

Anna watched the foreign sight in front of her eyes, indulging as much as she can. Anna was simply amazed by how beautiful Norway was. Elsa lived just south of the capital of Norway, a luxurious small town filled with luxurious people with the view of the beautiful fjord if you're elevated properly.

As they headed to a private residence, huge gates opened for the luxurious car that the two ladies rode on. "Welcome back home, Miss Arendelle" The driver has said as he continued driving up the road heading towards a mansion.

Anna looked up the window and took the sigh of the mansion, "You live here?" Anna asked facing Elsa in a quick rush.

Gripping Anna's hand to calm down, "Yes, I do. It's your home now too"

Anna smiled tightening the grip and looking back out. At an elevated location, Anna could see the glistening Fjord, she took in the sight and sighed at the beautiful work of nature. "So beautiful" Anna leaned on her hand.

Elsa only smiled at the astonished girl sitting next to her. As the car came to a stop, making a circle around the fountain, heading towards the door.

Elsa saw her father standing outside the door, he watched the car come to a stop, straightening his clothing, heading to the door and opened it.

"Papa!" Elsa jumped out of the car and hugged her father tightly. Their father, Lukas, had lifted his daughter out of the car fully, twirling her to the other side. He placed a kiss on her forehead, cupping her cheeks.

"Elsa… I missed you so much" Lukas heard a small squeak from the car and saw Anna sliding out of the car.

Anna gave a huge smile and stood up facing their tall father.

A man, tall, slender, a forming thin mustache, with a hint of sideburns, and his most noticeable feature was his slight bump on his hair, along with the rest of his hair slick back. He kind of reassembled Walt Disney in a way, the facial structure of course. Other than that, he's definitely handsome for his age.

"Anna?" Lukas asked, slowly extending his arms open, giving the younger girl a warm smile.

Upon seeing that his arms had opened for Anna, she hugged her father tightly. Lukas was taken in surprise, not expecting to see his youngest to be this attached already.

"Hi, papa!" Anna smiled, she pulled away upon realizing what she had just called him. "I mean… If it's okay that I call you that" Anna started rambling.

Lukas placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "It's fine, Anna. You are _my _daughter" Anna looked up at the man and smiled widely, Elsa came into view again, placing a hand on her father's shoulder and giving Anna a huge smile.

It felt perfect. If only their mother was there.

* * *

"You have a room bigger than my house that is dedicated to just art" Anna advanced inside the room looking at the portraits hanging on the walls, the ceiling was painted, such magnificent art. Somehow, it represented snowflakes, Anna touched her necklace that Elsa had given her during christmas and smiled.

"I would see Elsa here sometimes. She would talk to the portrait, especially Joan of Arc." Lukas walked towards the portrait of Joan of Arc in an armor, riding a horse, holding her shield to her side and sword held high.

"Hang in there, Joan" Anna whispered to herself looking at the portrait.

"What?"

"Nothing" Anna shook her head and looked at the other pieces of art.

"Are you an artist, Anna?" Lukas walked behind the energetic girl, looking around the whole room.

"Oh, no. I do love to look at art though. It's very fascinating"

"Your mother is a very skilled artist, no?" Lukas awkwardly said bringing up his former wife into the conversation. He coughed as Anna looked up at him, the awkward silence was… well, too awkward, especially in a huge room filled with inanimate objects.

Anna smirked as she realized what her father had wanted to bring up, "Yes, she is. She's very talented indeed. Aaaaaand—" Annd drifted away, eyeing something at the far back of the room, she followed the painting. "This is hers right?" Anna smiled at the familiar piece of art.

"Oh, oh, yes, dear" Lukas brushed his hand behind his back, trying to hide his blush. "It is your mother's painting"

Anna smiled, noticing the familiar strokes her mother made, the signature on the bottom, and the because her mother had painted another painting like this in the past that she hung on their living room.

"Love will that a frozen heart" Anna had mentioned, keeping her eyes on the portrait, slightly feeling homesick upon seeing the painting.

Lukas eyed the painting as well. A woman's silhouette, snowflakes falling in the background, the heart was clearly emphasized, it was a frozen heart.

"Do you know what it means, Anna?"

Anna looked up at her father, "Mama told me that this was one of her first paintings that she painted so she just decided to hang it up as a symbol of her achievement or something like that"

Lukas only smirked at the comment. Clearly, Anna does not know about Anna. Lukas chose his words carefully to not spill anything that could cause Anna to be curious. "Do you know that this is also your mother's?" Lukas said walking slightly to the right.

A faceless woman with an outline of her platinum hair and face only showing. Black. Diane had painted this in a blank black canvas, using white paint. The woman cupped a flower in her hands.

"This is beautiful" Anna said examining the strokes and the flower.

"Do you know what kind of flower that is?" Lukas asked waiting for his daughter's reply, a shake of the head. "It's called a Crocus. It's a symbol of rebirth and spring. In colder regions, it bursts forth while snow is still on the ground" Lukas mentioned.

"A crocus" Anna whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa" Anna spoke. Anna laid her head on Elsa's lap as they sat on Anna's bedroom floor. Anna was continuously staring at the ceiling. A crocus symbol printed on the four corners of the flat ceiling.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa dropped her phone, leaning forward, blocking Anna's view of the ceiling. She cupped the girl's face and kissed her forehead.

"I've been seeing a lot of… snowflake designs around the house" Anna touched her necklace that Elsa had given her during Christmas.

"It's kind of like a… family symbol" Elsa lied. This was her fault. She was the symbol. She created those snowflakes that truly represents her.

Anna stopped for a second playing with her own hair. A thought came to mind. It seems like being part of the snow, ice, or something related was a big issue. Why would her mother paint a picture about a woman's frozen heart, a woman holding a symbol of spring blooming out of winter. It was all too tempting to actually find out the real reason why it was there.

There was something. Maybe it had to do something with why their parents had split up…. or maybe it is just a symbol.

"You are an Arendelle, Anna." Elsa said touching the necklace slightly, poked her nose then leaned down to kiss her.

Anna twirled her body around pushing Elsa down into the bed, she pulled away and smirked at her. Another kiss, to the cheek, trailing down to Elsa's exposed neck.

Though they had both tried, Elsa had always pushed Anna away, breathing hard, explaining that she wasn't ready. Anna would stop, give her a kiss on the cheek and resume their daily activities.

Anna kissed Elsa's cheek and got off the older girl, who's close to losing her breath. Anna rolled off Elsa, hugged her dearly, stared at the ceiling.

"You stopped"

"I don't want you to think I'm forcing you… You should be the one who starts it when you're ready" Anna cupped her sister's face, running a thumb on her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Anna kissed Elsa sweetly. Giving all she is in the kiss, everything is okay.

A knock disturbed them. "Miss Arendelle, Miss Anna. Dinner is ready"

"C'mon" Elsa pushed Anna up in a sitting position, pulling herself out of the bed first, she held her hand out for Anna and pulled her. Both circling their arms with each other.

* * *

_**Reviews: **__Thank you for the favorable reviews!_

_**Faves / Follows: **__Thank you once again! I hope you all keep in tune for more!_

**_Chapter notes:_**_ Shorter chapter compared to usual. I just happen to be dumped with homework and tests all this week. _

**_Coming soon: _**_Going around Norway, I guess. I don't know yet. But there will be conflict between Anna and Elsa._

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (Or click on my profile) - I do receive request that I don't post here on FF so you can check those out._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


	7. Don't be scared

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. I've been loaded with work and I've been writing prompts on tumblr (if you want to check those out, click on my profile)_

_Anywhoooo~ One or two or three more chapters to go until I'm done with this fic. _

_I might start off another fic, I don't know yet but I have a list on my file that I could turn into a multi-chaptered story. _

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

_**Don't be scared / Chapter 7**_

_"Go away, Anna"_

* * *

"_Monster!__" __She yelled. I choked out my sobs as she called me a monster. All the years papa had told me that I was not a monster were lies, the public will never accept me._

_I saw her grip on the railings of the stairs, __"__Get away from me, Elsa!__" __She yelled once again. _

"_Please, Katherine__" __Elsa slowly approached her lover, __"__I__'__m sorry! You know about my disorder! Please__… __Please!__" __Elsa begged in front of her girlfriend__'__s body, trembling body that pushed Elsa away. _

"_I cannot live with that, Elsa!__" __Katherine yelled, running down the stairs. _

"_Wait, Katherine!__" _

_A hand was held out to take hold of her but she had accidentally released her icy magic, landing in the floor, and right on the spot, it was where Katherine slipped. _

_Unconscious. _

_Elsa couldn__'__t move. _

'_Help her__' __she whispered to herself. __'__Run away and pretend nothing happened__' __whispered her other side. __'__She doesn__'__t love you because you__'__re a monster, run away and forget this ever happened__' __the other side whispered again. _

_Clutching her own chest to maintain her calm breathing. But what is so calm about the atmosphere? It was tense. _

_There was blood._

_Running away from the scene, she headed out the door. She had to go home. Away from Katherine__'__s house. _

_Elsa__'__s first love. Elsa killed her first love. _

* * *

Elsa stared at the gravestone. Her former love. Placing a dozen roses on top. She whispered a small sorry.

Of course, Katherine's parents had blamed Elsa for their daughter's death. But with the top lawyers in the country on the Arendelle's side, fake alibis that Elsa had been in her room studying.

At the end of the case, everyone suspected that Katherine had slipped, causing fatal crash in the head that led to her death. Too much blood lost that day.

Turning around, their chauffeur had opened the door for her.

"Who's grave was that, Elsa?" Anna asked, scooting next to Elsa's body. Sensing her depressed state, Anna placed a hand on her knee, exposed knee as her skirt rode up as she sat down.

"A friend from before… My best friend"

"Was she our age?"

Elsa gave a nod.

"How did she die?" Anna continued with the questions but saw from the reflection of the window, she saw a tear fall down on Elsa's face. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that"

* * *

Anna laid her head on Elsa's stomach, Elsa continued reading a book while Anna stared at the ceiling, feeling Elsa's stomach rise up and down. Feeling content.

Elsa sighed, placing her book down on her nightstand. She pushed Anna's bangs back, away from her forehead.

"Hey, Anna" Elsa called.

"Mh?" Anna looked up at Elsa.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Elsa" Anna raised an eyebrow, she sat up and sat cross legged and face Elsa, placing one hand on Elsa's knee. "Are you okay?"

"I—" Elsa started, looking down at the sheets as she blushed madly, "I want to consummate our relationship" Elsa looked at Anna straight in the eye. Elsa placed a hand on top of Anna's breaking Anna's daze.

"Are you sure?" Anna leaned forward. Waiting for Elsa's response, she didn't kiss her. Not until Elsa was fully sure that she wants this.

All the sexual tension that Anna had been getting the whole time. Waiting is worth it. Especially with Elsa. She knew Elsa well enough that there were times that Anna's hand had slipped up Elsa's shirt, Elsa would gasp and stop the act but Anna had been okay with it. Now that Elsa wanted this to happen, Anna was more than happy.

"Yes" Elsa breathed out as she captured Anna's lips in a passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, the two fell back into bed.

Hand making their way up shirts, flesh touching flesh.

A night filled with ecstasy and pleasure.

* * *

Anna and Elsa continued doing their sexual acts over the next two days. Lukas was out in business meetings with his partners from around the world, a busy man indeed.

It was their last in Norway.

Anna looked out the window and enjoyed the view of the fjord from Elsa's window. She was going to miss this place.

This place. Elsa's room. The sight was beautiful, inside and out. Looking back, Anna saw Elsa's sleeping figure, wrapped in blankets around her naked body, that was the beautiful part inside the room. Elsa.

Both girls were nervous experiencing their first act of ex with another. Not to mention same-sex consummation. Both growing up, they thought that it was going to be their Prince Charming but ended up between sisters.

"Hey, Anna" Elsa raised her hand up to Anna telling her to come forth. "I wanna show you something"

"Okay?"

"Promise you won't be scared… or think of me differently" It wasn't a question. It was a request. Deep down inside Elsa, she knew that Anna was not going to run away calling her a monster. But there was still a part of her that was scared.

"I promise"

"Alright, get dressed" Elsa pushed the covers off her body, dazzling Anna to look down at the gorgeous sight. "Make sure you dress warm"

Elsa walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips more for Anna to oogle.

Damn. That was hot.

* * *

"You said to dress warm" Anna complained as she saw Elsa just wearing a plain v-neck shirt along with jeans and toms. "I'm changing"

"No… Trust me" Elsa caught Anna's hand before Anna could walk back to the guest room to change.

"Fine… But for your information, I'm wearing a tank top, a long sleeve, a jacket and this sweatshirt" Anna pointed out.

Elsa only dragged the girl to the destination.

They held hands walking there, the maids they passed through smiled at the two. Seeing them as sisters.

Elsa had taken Anna inside the covered pool. Elsa sealed the door shut, freezing the door locks to make sure that nobody would walk in on them.

"What are we doing here?" Anna asked, "If you wanted to swim, you should've asked me to wear something more decent"

Elsa didn't speak, she leaned down, touching the water, it froze.

Anna gasped at what she saw.

"Don't be scared" Elsa begged. "Watch this" Elsa awkwardly smiled at Anna, she stomped her foot on the floor and suddenly, low hills of snow started to cover them. "I—I have the ability to control… ice? or cold or something like that"

"How did this happen?"

Anna sat down on the fresh powder of snow. Touching it, it felt like landing on a pillow. Soft.

"I don't know"

* * *

Elsa had pulled Anna in the makeshift skating rink, making ice skates for Anna with her shoes.

Elsa was just glad that Anna didn't run away or called her a monster.

Anna held on to Elsa, trying to find her balance, when Elsa let go, it only ended up with Anna falling on her bum. "Don't let go of me" Anna wearily said, she clutched onto Elsa's waist. Elsa took her younger sister's arms and skated around with Anna clumsily gaining balance.

Elsa soon let go of Anna, letting the girl fall on her bum once again, Elsa received a complain but Elsa had turned around, clutching her head.

Elsa fell on her knees, desperately having a mental battle with herself.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Anna crawled to Elsa's broken figure.

"Go away, Anna"

* * *

_**Reviews: **__Thank you for the favorable reviews!_

_**Faves / Follows: **__Thank you once again! I hope you all keep in tune for more!_

**_Chapter notes:_**_ Cliffhanger. This is probably the point before the climax starts._

_Not very fond of this chapter. I feel like I got really lazy writing this. I'll try to finish up in a clean state._

**_Coming soon: _**_the climax basically. no spoilers.__  
_

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com (Or click on my profile) - I do receive request that I don't post here on FF so you can check those out._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_~Saving-Arendelle_


End file.
